


The Wolf Con Who Called "Little Purple."

by Sanata101



Series: Transformers Rid 2015 Collage AU stories. [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Steeljaw sees that there was a little human watching from the little open window above and starts wondering how long she had been watching his fights with the lieutenant. But it seems that watching her was gonna be more difficult than he had thought.
Relationships: Autobots (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Decepticons (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Steeljaw (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Transformers Rid 2015 Collage AU stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871614
Kudos: 3





	The Wolf Con Who Called "Little Purple."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the next day after Steeljaw saw Song staring at his pack fighting the Bee team.

Steeljaw of course was not the kind of guy who would be interested in any human flesh bag he spots around campus. He never really did cared about them from the start, or from the very beginning ever since he started going to this stupid college with his pack. 

But, it seems that made him blind from noticing that a little purple haired girl was watching them. She didn't look like she was friends with the Autobots, but he could be wrong. Which was why he was going to see if he can watch her from afar once lunch rolls around. 

He managed to find out that she is in the same lunch period as the Decepticons and the Autobots, so that made it a good opportunity to take a better look at her. 

"Now, all I need is to find out her name..." He whispers to himself as a dangerous glint enters his yellow optics.

* * *

The purplenette girl sat down at her spot in the lunch table, putting her hood over her head. She knew that if Strongarm she would probably complain to her about it again, but today she just didn't care. 

Today was just really not her day at all. She just couldn't get most of her work done and some of the teachers were being a bit too harsh on her with giving her little time to finish the unfinished work she has to do. 

At least her cybertronian teachers are giving her more time to have her finish her work. They always treated her more kindly than other teachers in the school. 

"Looks like someone isn't having a very good day, huh?" 

Yelping in surprise she looked up and saw that it was just Bumblebee. Frowning she grabs her book and bangs it on his head, making the mech let out a "Ow!" From how hard the hit was.

"Don't scare me like that Bee! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" Song glared at Bee who chuckled while rubbing the top of his head. He may be made of metal but somehow Song was able enough to make a hit with a single textbook hurt hard. She proved that as much when Sideswipe tried flirting with her, but ended terribly when he scared her when trying to talk to her on her first day at campus. 

Obviously, Strongarm still teases him about it to this day just to get it under his skin. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at him a little bit when he saw the dumbfounded expression on the Mech's face when he got hit with a book. 

That reminded Bee a lot to never scare Song as badly as the race car did if he ever wanted to get as bad of a dent as Sideswipe. 

"Sorry Song. I just wanted to check on you. You alright?" He asks sitting next to her. 

"Oh I'm fine! Just trying hard to get everything done with the rest of my classes..." She says sighing as she brings out her other work, making Bumblebee frown a bit. 

"Aren't you...going to eat your food first?" He asks, making Song look away from him. 

That made Bee frown knowing what was up. "You don't have the money you need to eat again, do you?" He asks, making Song sigh quietly. "I'm trying to save as much of it as I have. I can't use it to get other things right now. And that also includes food. I'm trying my best working at the junkyard as well. But I might not get paid until August comes around and that's not going to-" 

"That's it." She froze and sees Bee get up. "I'm going to pay you your food. It's on me so don't worry about it." He tells her, making Song's jaw drop and she shakes her head.

"B-Bee please don't! It's alright, I'm not that hungry anyways!" She lies to him. She was really hungry right now for something really sweet to eat and something cool to drink. 

Of course, Bee could tell just by looking at her. For the past week he saw that Song was becoming more skinny and it was seriously making him that she was trying to starve herself to death. 

"I'm not taking no for a answer Song. Stay here, I'll be alright." He says and left her alone despite her protests.

Sighing she moves her hood away from her face and rests her head against the table in dismay. "Damn it Song why are you always letting others do things for you? Oh right, because you don't know how to say or do the right things to stop them properly like the idiot that you are!" She says to herself out loud, not knowing that from the table from afar, Steeljaw so happened to have heard her. 

He smirks seeing that she was alone. His fangs glistening as he smirked looking at her. He and his Decepticon pack had just arrived and he was very excited since this was his chance, seeing her there all on her own at the lunch table. 

"Time to have some fun~" He said walking towards her while the rest of his pack glance at each in confusion on where he was going when he left them alone when they were heading to their table. 

Sighing softly Song decided to get out her textbook and starts opening it up to the hardest parts she needed to work on. She placed a hand over her head, already getting a headache. 

"Need some help with that, little Purple?" 

_'No way.'_ Was the first thing she thought to herself when she heard his voice. Cautiously turning her head she froze and felt her heart skip a beat. 

Not only from fear, but from excitement as well. 

"S-Steeljaw..." She couldn't help but say his name, making the Con smirk at her. 

"Well, it seems like you really are aware of my reputation. I guess my optics weren't deceiving me when I thought someone was watching us from above." He gently uses his claw to touch her chin, tracing it gently and being careful not to scratch her little face. Too pretty to let something as interesting of a human as this to get damaged, he thought to himself before. 

To be fair, he isn't going to deny that she does look very beautiful with such a face. It almost makes him a little jealous.

"You seem like your having a bit of trouble there aren't you?" He asks looking over at the papers of work and suddenly grabbed the textbook she was reading, making her start.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" , "Hmm...having a hard time learning sub-sonics are you?" He looks at Song with a smirk as a plan then forms into his mind.

"You know, I think I can help you out with this little problem of yours. These problems are actually very simple for cybertronians, so it's not often that humans like yourself have trouble with them." He says and gently holds out the textbook to Song who looks at him with a suspicious gaze but gently takes her textbook back from him. 

"But of course, it's your choice if you want my help." He says with a shrug of his shoulders as he looks down at her. 

"I don't think she would want that kind of help from the likes of you Steeljaw."

Both human and Wolf Con turn their heads to see Bumblebee holding in one plate of food and a drink in the other. Placing down Song's food on the table he gets in front of her quickly, shielding her from Steeljaw who only smiles at him despite on the inside he was growling in rage on the inside. 

That damn lieutenant just doesn't leave well enough alone does he?!

"Ah Bumblebee. Don't mind us, the two of us were just talking with each other. Isn't that right Little Purple?" Steeljaw asks looking behind Bumblebee's shoulder and smirks at Song who looked down and moved a hand over her bangs to cover her left eye. 

Interesting...

Up until now he didn't even realize that her bangs were hiding her left eye. 

Interesting indeed. 

"I think it's about time you leave her alone Steeljaw. Before I try and get you called out again like last time." Bumblebee says, making the Wolf Con glare at the lieutenant but still smilies. 

"Oh but it's rude for me to leave without knowing the name of my new little friend here."

"She isn't your friend Steeljaw!" 

"S-Song...." 

They both stopped talking and Bee looked at her wide opticed while Steeljaw smiles a little at Song who then realized that she just said her own name to Steeljaw without even thinking. 

"Song, huh?"

She felt a shiver go down her spine just hearing the mech say her name as if he was testing it.

"What a interesting name for such a interesting little human femme. I'll be sure to keep my optics on you from now on." He says then looks at Bumblebee, shooting the Autobot one last glare he then left him alone for the day. 

Once he was gone Bumblebee looks back at Song with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Song? He didn't hurt you did he?" 

The memory of feeling Steeljaw's sharp claw under her chin crossed her mind, causing her to shiver and answer him quickly. "N-No, I'm okay Bee." She tells him as she gripped onto her handbook tightly. Sighing in relief Bee sat down next to her and smiles gently at her. 

"Good, but I think you should be careful the next time you see him. Now that he knows you he might try and do something...be sure to hurry over to me or the others if they are bothering you, or at least a teacher okay?" He tells her, making the purplenette sigh and look down at the food he got her and silently nods her head in a way of saying "okay", making the Bot smile. 

"Good, now eat your food. I'll go ahead and help you out with your work. They couldn't be that bad." He says, making Song smile a little bit at him.

* * *

_***Later that day.*** _

"That Primus forsaken little...!" 

Steeljaw was growling the entire way back to his own little home which he shares with his gang members. The others though we're honestly curious on what had happened to him so they decided to be idiots to push his buttons. 

"Eyo Steeljaw, what the heck was dat all 'bout at lunch? Trying ta hook up with that femme or somthin'?" Thunderhoof asks with a smirk, making the others snicker quietly but they all froze hearing him let out a snarl, now even more pissed off.

"If you all don't leave in the next kliks I _will_ claw more than just your tailpipes!" 

In an instant they all rush away before he could say anything more. Sighing he pinches the bridge of his nose and clenched his servo together. 

"That damn stupid Bumblebee!" He had it up to here with that autobot! That mech just had to ruin his chances at talking with her! 

But wait, why is he making a big deal out of this?! She's just a human! A stupid, dumb, beautiful-

"Wait, what the frag?!" He whispered at the last part he had thought and snarls again. What the actual _fraging pit_ is happening to him?!

His spark suddenly pounded at the thought of her again. The way she tried to make herself look small when his gaze was under her, when she covered her hidden eye when sheepishly looking away from him. 

_He loved it._

"Frag...I need to clear my processor." He whispers but blinks when he heard the sound of a yelp that followed with a bang. 

Quickly turning around he was surprised to see the girl from before, on both her knees just tripped over a couple of empty trash cans that she must have bumped into. 

Steeljaw couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Humans really are stupid when they can't see in the dark. 

"Seems like I have a little spy watching me now." The corner of his dermas move up seeing the girl freeze and turn her head quickly with her white color eye. 

He felt his tail wag slightly seeing her shrink again from fear. Yet there was something else that he thought he saw when she did, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

"I-I...um..." She stuttered and he then noticed her holding something close to her. It took a bank klik to realize that it was the textbook that he had grabbed from her. 

"What do you think your doing here?" He asks going towards her as he sees her rose up from the ground to get back on her feet.

"You know if I had thought you were an autobot i probably took you out. Then again, I wasn't really able enough to catch your scent for some reason. Plus you seem to hide very well despite me having such good optic sight for seeing in the dark." He then gets in front of her and he gently uses his claw to touch under her chin again, and instantly he felt her shiver again.

"Maybe you are an autobot Spy and none of us known it." He whispers but shakes his head scoffing. "Impossible. Autobots wouldn't dare involve someone like you to get their hands dirty," he then smirks when he reaches for the short small braid that was on her right side and plays with the end, causing him to see the blood rush to her cheeks to make them turn red. 

"Especially when you are such an adorable little morsel to get your hands dirty." He whispers to her, causing Song's heart to pound hard against her chest. 

"Your name, it was Song was it not?" He sees the girl nervously nod her head and look down again, covering her left eye despite her bangs already covering it. 

"Y-Yes..." Oh Primus, when on earth did her voice get even more enchanting? "M-My f-full n-name is S-Song D-Dusk, t-though..." She managed to stutter, but she unknowingly curses under her breath and mumbles to herself for stuttering. 

Steeljaw decided to spare herself from the embarresement and continued. 

"Such a name like that would be very worthy of being a Decepticon if you were Cybertronian." He says still playing with the small braid. "Then again, you look a lot more better in this little human form~" 

Again, he sees her blush worsen. But then heard her shyly speak. 

"I-I... I want to accept your offer in helping me study." She says, making his optics go wide in surprise. 

"Really?" He asks, not being able to hide the surprise in his voice. He honestly didn't expect a human like herself to be so brave in accepting the help from a Decepticon. 

"But you have Autobot friends."

"B-Bee is the O-Only friend I H-Have..." She heard him say, and he noticed how quiet her voice was, and noticed a forlorn look in her eyes. 

Then he notices how tight she was digging her own fingers into her textbook. 

He sighs and gently wraps an arm around her shoulder and leaned close to her ear, making her let out a squeak that made him thought of a Cybertronian mouse. 

"Tell you what," he whispered to her. "I help you out with your little homework, and in return you come and hang out with me after class...if you don't show up I might just cause more trouble for little Bumblebee. Is that clear?" He asks, and in an instant he sees her nod her head quick. 

"Good..." He says then noticed how he was shivering and realized that she was only wearing shorts. 

"...*sighs* Here." 

Song blinked and suddenly felt him use his jacket to cover her up, making her look at him in surprise. "That hoodie of yours isn't really going to be good enough in keeping you warm now is it?" 

Song stated at Steeljaw with a bright blush seeing him look down at with a slight smirk and felt him hold her hand in his. 

"Come, let's head over to my place. It might be a better place than bothering to stay at my apartment with those loudmouths being next door to us." He says and starts walking. 

Meanwhile though, Song was trying hard to control her rapid beating heart. She couldn't believe that Steeljaw, the leader of the dangerous Deception pack, was holding her hand, had given her his jacket, and was now bringing her to a place to help study with her. 

A small smile then appeared on her face. She was trying hard to get back home, but then changed her mind and decided to go and look for Steeljaw just so she can get the help she needed into getting all of her work done. Though when she saw how angry she was she changed her mind quickly but ended up hitting into trash cans on accident. 

But seeing how kind and gentle he was when he was holding onto her hand, maybe it wouldn't be so bad in taking a study lesson from him after all.


End file.
